Love comes in different forms
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: Love is so complicated! Read and find out more more XD  SasukexOC, NejixOC


**I don't know why but I put Sasuke a sex freak towards my oc name Neko poor girl but it's alright **

**Characters: Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Hinata and few more**

**New characters: Neko, Kano and Neko's rare pet name Kistune he's half wolf half fox XD**

**Genre: It's mix okay**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Love comes in different forms**

It was raining hard as Neko was resting near a tree as she was done training right as it started to rain. She knew that it was going to rain but she'd didn't care, all Neko wanted to do was train and train. Neko was a 17 year-old girl that was loved by all and loved to help people too. The rain doesn't stop so Neko stayed put and watched it as she was enjoying it. Neko then felt a hand touch her shoulder as she turn around it was Sasuke he was all wet and was looking at Neko all sexy like. Neko was like uh um Sasuke what's wrong. Sasuke went and grab Neko by the right arm and began to kiss her, Neko was like Sasuke wait please not here it's raining. Sasuke without warning push Neko to the ground and began to kiss her neck and began to unbutton her blouse. Neko could only moan and gasp at what Sasuke was doing to her as he finally opened her blouse, Sasuke began to kiss her chest and other places too. And without warning again he went and bit her on the neck as blood went coming down and Neko screamed in surprised. Sasuke licked her blood and went and kissed her soft sweet gentle lips once more. The next day Neko woke up in a soft bed as she looks abit around; she spotted her clothes on the floor next to the door. She notice that there was someone next to her and that someone was Sasuke, he was sleeping peacefully next to her as he had one hand holding her left arm. Neko blushed and then smiled at that as gently and carefully removed his hand from hers.

~Two and half hours later~

Neko was with her bro bro Naruto has they were training but Neko got the feeling that someone was watching her and that was kinda weird but she just sighs and went back to training. Naruto knew that there was something wrong with his sis sis and stop fighting with her and ask if she was okay but she told him was oh bro bro it's nothing and went off to train some more by herself. Once she was alone Sasuke appear next to her and Neko just sighs and gives him a warm smile. He looks at her and slowly walks up to her and Neko without meaning to turn around and began to run away from Sasuke. As Neko ran Sasuke followed her as he loved a good chase. Neko was now in the Forest of Death as she went inside there and she didn't know why she ran into there but she keeps on running inside of there. Neko ran and ran because she was running from Sasuke running from him but she didn't know why, all she knew was she had to run away from him at all cost. After about a few minutes Neko rested by a nearby tree and river in this place as she pour some water into her mouth and then onto her face and then after that she lied down and rest for awhile. Suddenly something grabs her and pulled her up and then pinned her to the tree. Neko opened her eyes and saw Sasuke looking at her and was slightly smiling at her as he had her pinned to the tree. She tried to break free but it was no use he had her pinned so well and it looks like he isn't letting her go. Neko watched as he places his right hand on her right cheek and that surprised her. Sasuke then went and kissed her and with that kiss he deepens it. Neko gasp and then moan but then she return it has she wrapped her arms around his neck and then pulled him close. Sasuke was abit surprised that this but he didn't care Neko was his girlfriend and he like it. Neko pulled him more and Sasuke smiled as he came close to her and Neko couldn't help herself as she made a cute face towards Sasuke as he then held her. Neko said: Sasuke I'm sorry that I ran away and Sasuke told her: I know I just scared you that's all and I'm sorry too. Neko smiled and held Sasuke close and he blushed abit but Neko just smiled and held him more and Sasuke couldn't help but smiled at her.

Sasuke and Neko then sat down and then Sasuke placed her in his lap as she cuddled up in his lap as he holds her and Neko blushed so cutely and Sasuke just smiled in return. At that moment they stayed like that until Naruto Neko's Bro Bro came looking for her. Naruto told Neko and Sasuke that Kakashi-sensei was looking for them and Neko looked abit scared though as she back away slowly and both Sasuke and Naruto looked at her all oddly. Neko then began to run away again and both of them run after her to see what the hack she run away for. Neko ran and ran to fast that she'd didn't care that stuffed hit her at all, all she did was run as fast as she can. Neko was so scared because she knew what Kakashi-sensei wanted them for and she didn't want to do it so all she could do was hide or run from her Sensei. As Neko hide she'd was having a flash back about the day she'd found out that Kakashi-sensei was her father and that her mother died giving birth to her and that grandfather was looking for him.

**~Flash Back~**

**Kakashi- "So you're my daughter?"**

**Neko- "Hai!"**

**Kakashi- "Why didn't you tell me two and half years ago?"**

**Neko- "I didn't found out until my grandpa Kai told me."**

**Kakashi- "I see will that's good to know."**

**Neko- "My okaa did, she'd try to find you but you left but then again my okaa was kind afraid that you'll not take me as your kit." * looks down abit ***

**Kakashi- "I would have taken you Neko."**

**Neko- "Really?" *Looks at her otou-san aka father***

**Kakashi- "Hai!"**

**Neko- "Thank you otou sensei Kakashi."**

**~Here comes Kakashi's old team 7~**

**Naruto- "Oi Kakashi-sensei!"**

**Sakura- "Kakashi-sensei!"**

**Sasuke- "…..."**

**Kakashi- "Oh hey Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura."**

**Neko- *stays quiet***

**Naruto- "Kakashi-sensei how is that girl?" *Points to Neko***

**Sakura- "Yeah! who is she?"**

**Sasuke- *Looks at Neko***

**Kakashi- "Oh she is my daughter Neko." *Smiles***

**Naruto & Sakura & Sasuke- "WHAT! YOUR DAUGHTER!" *All shock***

**Neko- "Hello!"**

**Naruto- "Kakashi-sensei knock someone up!" *still abit shock***

**Sakura- "Naruto!" *hits him upside the head***

**Sasuke- "That's weird I would never guess you were that type of person."**

**Neko- "Will he is but that my otou for you hehehe." *smile cutely and giggles all cutely too***

**Kakashi- "Neko you don't have to say it like that." *sighs***

**Neko- "Hehehe." *gigging all cutely***

**~End of flash back~**

As soon as Neko remember both Sasuke and Kakashi found her and she'd was crying so hard that she'd even punish the nearby tree and she'd made herself bleed. Sasuke was by her side in a flash and then held her tight as for Kakashi he was looking at her and he smiled. Kakashi went and told her that it's alright and that he was sorry that he'd scared her when her appeared in front of her and Sasuke. He said that the reason that he appeared before them is that Neko's grand pa Kai just pass away as soon as Kakashi said that Neko busted out crying even more. Neko was crying so hard that she'd punished and kick and screamed as Sasuke tried to calm her down as Kakashi looks away all sad.

The next day Neko was in bed holding onto her half mix-breed animal name Kitsune that was half wolf half fox. She'd held him tightly as more tears fell even more as Neko cried the pain of losing her grandpa Kai hurt so much that she'd didn't want to get out of bed or her house. Neko cried and cried as she'd felt so weak that she'd stop talking to her love Sasuke-kun. She'd even blocked her own chakra thing so that Sasuke and her father can't sense her, she'd didn't want to do it but Neko wanted to be alone. Kitsune cuddled up more to his master as he feels her pain and he cried abit in sadness too. Just then Neko heard a tap at her bedroom window but she'd didn't try to get up so she'd stayed in her bed and held her cute pet.

~Suddenly ~

Neko's bedroom window opens and here enters Sasuke as he walks towards her bed. Sasuke went and grabbed her and held her tight. Neko didn't try to fight it was she'd didn't have the power to do so right now. Sasuke told her that it's alright and that it's going to be okay and so now but Neko didn't want to hear it was she'd pulled away from him and got off her bed. Sasuke looked at her and sighed and said fine whatever and left her alone in her room. Just then Neko throw herself at him and said don't go please don't leave me alone. Neko thought that Sasuke was going to die or something so she'd was scared. Sasuke turned around and held her tight again and said it's okay I'm not going anywhere. Neko clingged onto as tightly that she was afraid that he will disappeared if she'd let go.

~Six hours later~

Neko was with Naruto and Hinata as they took her to see Laby Tsunade so she'd can look at her, Sasuke would a have gone to take her but he had a mission to go to. Tsunade looked at her and sighed and said that Neko will be okay it's hard to taken a loss of a family member. So Laby 5th said that all she'd needs is to is rest and be with friends and both Naruto and Hinata agreed so they left and went to go do something fun. But little did Neko know that she'd will fell for another ninja and that ninja's name is Hyuuga Neji. Neko was resting in Hinata's backyard was she's was leaning against a sakura tree with her eyes close as both Naruto and Hinata went to go get something sweet to eat. Neko was okay until a light tap, tap her on the right shoulder and she'd opened her eyes so slowly but cutely. To her surprised she'd was face to face with Neji and Neko blushed so cutely that she'd without meaning wham her head on Neji's chin causing him to fell back alittle bit. Neko was so blushing badly at she'd had tiny tears in her eyes and when Neji came to he was okay as he just laughed out alittle. Both Naruto and Hinata came back and to their surprise Neji and Neko were talking and laughing and they smiled to one another as they brought the sweets and tea.

~Four and a half weeks later~

Neko was seeing Neji a lot and so was he with her. They smiled and laughed as they told each other stories about their missions that they go on and it was fun for them. But not to Sasuke though he was abit upset as he went up to them one day and grabbed Neko out of the blue as Neji was surprise and so was Neko was he pulled her away from Neji and went somewhere to be alone. Sasuke push Neko up against the wall of a back way ally as he made Neko cry out in a bit of pain just a bit. Sasuke looked at her and said: what the hell are you doing with Neji and Neko said: I was just talking with him. He grabbed her again and told her straight out that she was his and his alone that no one can have her not even Neji. When Neko heard that she'd pulled free from Sasuke's hold and said: Oh hell no I am not yours, you don't fucking own me you baka. Neko was so fucking mean at what he just told her that she'd slaps him hard not even caring what he was going to do next. Sasuke looks at Neko and told her this: you are to mine and only mine, as he grabs her again and pins her to wall and starts to slowly fucking her and this time Neko didn't want it. Neko with all her might she'd screamed out in horror for the first time in her life. Neji was the one to hear Neko was he raced towards where she'd was as he got there he was shocked to see Neko crying. Neko saw Neji and she'd cried out to him to help her as she was so scared as Sasuke stopped abit as he saw Neji there too.

In anger Neji went and punished Sasuke hard and he fell back letting Neko go as she'd fell to the ground. Neji was by her side as he held her to tried to calm her down and Neko cried even more as she'd holds onto him not wanting to let him go, Sasuke was looking at them all pissed as he got up. Neko was scared to death by Sasuke now because he never once did this to her and the truth is that Neko wasn't his girlfriend even though he told a few people that she was. Neko was a girl that cared and loved him too but she'd never once told people that Sasuke was her boyfriend even though they had sex with each other. But it was only 2 times and that was all, he tried to had sex with her other times but she'd stopped him by pushing him away or just by punishing him too. Neji picked her up and took her somewhere safe as Sasuke just watched them go not trying to stop them, in his heart he knew that he just might lose Neko.

~Another Six and half weeks later~

Neko was staying with her father Kakashi as he tried not to get mad at Sasuke when he see him in the village passing by. Neko was laying in her father's bed as she'd thinks about Sasuke and Neji as she'd was sad. Naruto came by telling her that Sasuke was now dating Sakura and Neko wasn't surprised by that. Neko just smiled and nodded like okay that's good or whatever because it didn't really bother her. Neko left her father's house to do some shopping because needed something to do. As she was walking she'd saw them, Neko saw both Sasuke and Sakura making out as Neko saw that she saw Sasuke looking right at her. Neko just sighed and was like whatever and walked away from them, Sasuke stopped making out with Sakura and Sakura was like what's wrong Sasuke-kun? But her didn't answer her, he just watched Neko walk away from him. Neko all of a sudden screamed as made villagers and even both Sasuke and Sakura looked. Neko stopped screaming and opened her eyes to see a cute little boy about two or three years old with cute bluefish eyes and hair clinging onto her all cutely. Neko looks down at the little boy and picks him up and says: aww aren't you cute, huh? Where is your mommy? The cute little boy looks up at her and buries his face in Neko's chest all cutely. Neko then looks at him takes him to see Laby Tsunade to see what to do with this cute little boy that Neko is falling for. ~ In Tsunade's office~ Tsunade looks at Neko and the little boy that didn't want to let go of Neko and for some reason both Sasuke and Sakura were there too. Laby 5thwas looking over at the boy as he was clinging onto Neko so cutely. Neko told the Hokage that if it was okay that if she can take care of him and Tsunade looks at her and says okay and Neko was happy as she looks at the little boy. The 5thHokage asked Neko what name will she'd give him and Neko said she'll name him Kano and once Neko said his name he smiled all happily.

~4 weeks later again~

Neko was happy that she'd had Kano with her as they were out shopping as Neko had basket on her left arm and Kano holding her right hand in the other as he was eating a piece of fruit. Neko was acting like a real mother to Kano as he was happy. As they were walking once again she'd saw both Sasuke and Sakura making out again and again Sasuke stares at her. Neko rolled her eyes and told Kano come sweetie lets by more sweets and Kano smiled as her followed his new mother. As Neko walk away from them she'd notice that her favorite necklace was missing and that made her sad so she'd told the lady in the sweet store to watch Kano and the lady said okay. Neko went to the places she'd went with her new son name Kano but her necklace wasn't here and that made her even more sad as Neko was close to tears.

Because that necklace was a gift from both her okaa and grandpa Kai. Just when Neko was about to cry someone tips her on the shoulder and she'd turns around and see Neji looking at her and to her surprise he was holding her necklace that she'd lost. Neji hands it over to her and Neko was happy that he found it and she'd hugged him to thank him for finding it for her. Neko ask if he wanted to spend time with her and her new son name Kano and Neji said sure and Neko was happy to hear that as she'd took Neji to where he was waiting for her. As they went to get Kano Sasuke was the one to see Neko with someone and that someone was Neji as Sasuke saw Neko holding hands with Neji was they went to go get Kano. Sasuke face darken as he watched them go as he stares at Neko so evilly.

Both Neji and Neko reached the sweet store as Kano was happy to see his beloved mother. He raced to her and hugged her so tight around her right leg as Neko smiled and patted he's head. Kano looked up and smiled and then turns around and looks at Neji. Neji looks at him and smiles abit and Kano smiled back because he likes Neji too and hugged him too. Neko was happy too as she too smiled at them and then told Kano this is her friend name Hyuuga Neji and Kano replied all cutely and Neji smiled again and so did Neko. After about seven hours Neko went home as she'd carried a sleeping Kano in her arms. Neko reached her house and put Kano to bed as he was still sleeping. Once Kano was in his bed Neko went to the kitchen and got something sweet to eat. As Neko was enjoying her snack something reached behind her and grabbed her. Neko dropped what she was eating as the arms tighten around her. She'd turned her head slowly and to her horror it was Sasuke.

Sasuke was in her house holding her and not letting her go anywhere. Neko tried to break free but it was no use as Sasuke only smack and tightens even more around her slim waist. Sasuke was like oh do you want me to punish you? Neko was like n-no…. s-stop l-let me go as he was touching her all sexual like as Neko tried not to moan. Within a flash Sasuke had Neko leaning over the kitchen table with her skirt up as Sasuke was thrusting her hard and good. Neko cried out as if she'd like it but it was not right but ever time she'd tried to stop him Sasuke only thrust her even harder. It was like that about a few more hours and then they stopped but mainly Sasuke stop. Neko was on the table panting as she'd had tears coming out. Sasuke went to her and picked her up so carefully and gently as if he was being gentle to her. Neko went and wrapped her hands around his neck as he take her to her bed room and then place her on her bed as Sasuke covered her with a blanket. Neko hind her face in her black pillow and cried softly into it. She'd couldn't believe that she'd let him do that to her no matter how much she'd cried out to him to stop. Neko kept on crying into her pillow as Sasuke stayed where he was as he watched her not knowing that Neko was crying into her pillow.

Sasuke went and grab Neko again and this time Neko with all her might pushed him away from herself as she'd looks at him with cute puffed eyes. Neko yelled at him saying go to hell! Leave me the hell alone! Stay the hell away from me you bastard! You fucking pervert bastard! As Neko said that Sasuke just laughed and smiled at her as if to say really girl or something like that just to get Neko more pissed at him. Sasuke got up from where he was pushed away and went to her again but this time Neko was the one that attacked him with her kunai knives and move to the door fast. Bad mistake as soon as Neko tried to reach the door Sasuke had her pinned to the wall.

Neko was pinned to the wall by Sasuke as he was grasping her tightly by her waists as Neko tried to break free but it was no good again he was to strong what could she'd do? And what about her new son Kano? What will happen to him? What will happen to her baby? As thoughts of her new son raced around her head Neko all of sudden broke free from Sasuke's hold on her and she'd kicked free from him. Sasuke was surprise at what he just saw what Neko did as she'd had blue flames flow all around her. Neko wasn't Neko anymore as she'd attacked Sasuke again but this time he didn't have time to think or attacked back as he was on the ground pinned by Neko. Sasuke was surprise at this too as he tried to break free but it was no good. Neko went and lean and bite Sasuke on the neck as blood flow down his neck as he moan in delight. Never as he enjoy this the joy of Neko biting him on his neck. Neko was sucking his blood and it taste so good as she'd purred in delight. Sasuke pulled her away from his neck and kissed her passionately with his own blood in his mouth as Neko had his blood on her lips.

Neko meowed in delight as she'd return the kiss and deepen it more as their tongue dance together. Sasuke without warning pinned her to the ground in a flash as she'd moaned as he spread her legs apart as he got ready to enter her once again like he did before. Just then Kano walked into her room with tears in his eyes as that snapped Neko out of her weird stage. Looked at Sasuke and yelled perv and push him away and went to her son Kano and hugged him and tried to calm him down. Sasuke went to them and hugged them both and somehow that made Neko blushed and she'd looked up at him and said why? And he answered because I love you and only you that's why as Sasuke that Neko was confused so confused that she'd asked him what about you and Sakura? Sasuke looked at her and said there is no Sakura and me that was Naruto transform into her to see what you will do he told her.

Neko looked at Sasuke and was mad and so she'd punch his right arm and said baka and Sasuke just laughed and hugged her tight with Kano still in her arms. Sasuke apologized for what he did to her and said that it was male thing as he kissed her on the lips. Neko rolled her eyes after they were done kissing but she'd told him that she'd still had feeling for him but she'd told that she'd had feeling for Neji too. Sasuke sighed and said fine but I will found away for you not want him like I want you Neko he told as he kissed her again and Neko was like okay whatever. As she'd pulled away from him and carried Kano back to his room because he calm down now because Kano felt her love of him wanting him to calm down. Neko return after she'd put Kano back to bed and went back to her room to see if Sasuke was still there and surprisingly he was as he was resting on her bed. Neko went over to him and sat down next to him as he sleeps away on her bed like a cute child. Neko raise her right hand and reached and touch Sasuke's left cheek so gently. He looks so peaceful as he sleeps as Neko studies him carefully as she'd looks at him and smiled. Just then as she'd was about to leave him to rest Sasuke reached out and pull her onto the bed as he hugs her close and Neko was like woo. Neko looks at Sasuke as he was still asleep so Neko let him hold her as he sleeps.

~Next Day~

Sasuke and Neji were glaring at one another as Neko was sighed as she'd as holding Kano as Kano was clinging onto her all cutely. Neji went off telling Sasuke that he had no right to go into her house like that and do that to her and Sasuke was like whatever she is mine as he'd rolls his eyes. Neji didn't know why he told Sasuke this but he did he told Sasuke that he already had sex with Neko and that she'd enjoyed every moment of it. Sasuke looks at Neko and she'd looks down at Kano as if to try and hide it plus she was blushing badly as she'd remember it and that made her blush more. Sasuke then looked back at Neji and was like you asshole and Neji was like whatever and Neko was like OMG then hugs Kano tight and Kano was like huh? After about a few hours Neko went with Neji but Sasuke followed in following suit and Kano was in his mother's arms asleep. Neko was going shopping for some food like meat and vegetables and Neji agreed to help her out and she'd was happy. Sasuke on the other was not happy he'd didn't want Neko to go with Neji but she'd did anyways Neji was now holding Neko's left hand as they went to market place to shop for food and other things too. Okay so Neko goes shopping with Neji and Sasuke follows them aww that is so cute but love comes in different forms and both of them love her and that's that.

~The end~

* * *

**I know Sasuke is evil to Neko but it's going to be okay but Neji is there so it's all good XD**

**I hope you guys like or love it ^-^**

**Please comment and review if you want and please no rude ones or flame ones please**


End file.
